I Get Off
by ObsessedShadowhunter
Summary: Post CoB. FLUFFY/LEMONS! Mature content. A little story I wrote about what might've happened if Jace was keeping an eye on Clary in the evenings without her knowing... Yeah, I'm naughty. Don't care. Song-fic one-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jace or Clary- they belong to Cassandra Clare- but I wanted to play with them. The song "I Get Off" belongs to Haelstorm. The only thing I own is the idea. WARNING! This is an adult (mature) fic. It is not meant for people under the age of 17. If you're too young, don't read! I am not liable for underage persons who read this fanfiction.

**Author's Note:** Post CoB. Randomly got the idea for this fic while listening to this song and sat down and wrote it all in a day. I'm proud of it. Please tell me what you think- I really wanna know!

After a long day of helping Luke tidy his bookstore, Clary walked into her room and closed the door, leaning against it with a sigh before locking it and continuing on to the bathroom. Once she finished brushing her teeth and hair, Clary returned to her room, giving a mischievous smirk when she saw eyes flash in her periphery outside her window. He was here. Time to start the show.

Moving to stand in front of the mirror across from the window, Clary slowly lifted her shirt over her head. Looking at her reflection she noted how her curls blazed like fire around her shoulders and that her green camisole brought out the emerald in her eyes perfectly.

Smoothing her hands down the silk cami, she moaned softly when her fingertips grazed her nipples. Cupping her small breasts, she flicked her thumbs over the distended flesh, letting her eyes flutter closed at the sensation.

Running her hands down over her belly, Clary unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, pushing them carefully down her hips to tangle around her feet, biting her lip at the look she caught on his face though the mirror; the torment and desire in his eyes matched the force of emotions that roiled inside her. Stepping out of her discarded pants, she lie back on her bed and let one hand slide beneath her panties while the other continued to massage her breast, moaning as her finger glided through her wet cleft to tease her clit. The quiet growl she heard from the direction of the window and the heat of his gaze drove her on as she panted in pleasure, imagining that it was him touching her.

Jace licked his dry lips as he bit back another groan, his heart pounding in his ears and his breaths little more than pants as he watched Clary from a tree branch outside her window. For a week, he'd been coming here to keep an eye on her in case she was attacked again. The last three of those seven days, he'd seen her do this- pleasure herself in a way he wasn't allowed to participate in- and it was absolute torture. Even now, his cock throbbed and jerked, demanding that he climb through her window and make love to her, but he resisted- barely.

That restraint snapped as he saw her body tense in pending climax and heard her moaning his name.

The fantasy of Jace's hands on her sent Clary over the edge, his name a mantra on her lips. The orgasm was strong, but it left her feeling hollow. She wanted him in bed with her, touching her, loving her. This complicated situation frustrated her on more levels than she could count and she was tired of it. Unable to stop herself, Clary met his half-lidded gaze through the window.

Jace froze as her dilated eyes met his tawny ones, his breath coming faster at the desire he saw there. Realization hit him as he slowly opened her window- she'd known he'd been here the whole time. An image of her lips swollen from his kisses and her hair tangled from his hands as he explored her naked form flashed in his mind as he slid into her room, making him harder than he thought possible as he stalked toward her purposefully, like a predator cornering his prey.

Clary sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed as he approached and he stepped between her spread legs. Without a word, he slid his fingers into her curls and bent to kiss her, putting all his passion into the contact as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

Clary's hands gripped the neckline of his black t-shirt, pulling him with her as she slid backwards and lay back down. One of Jace's hands left her curls as he lay over her to slide down her neck to her side, grazing the swell of her breast on its way to her hip. He ground his throbbing member against her thigh, both of them making sounds of desperate arousal and frustration at the contact.

Clary slid her hands beneath the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head, groaning in satisfaction when she traced the rune and battle scars on his chest.

Jace kissed down her neck, nipping at her throat to leave a small mark. His hands grabbed the hem of her camisole and he sat up long enough to pull it off of her before returning to his previous activities, chuckling huskily at Clary's gasp when his naked chest met hers for the first time.

Running his tongue over her collarbone, he moved south until his lips closed over her nipple, making Clary arch off the bed as her fingers tangled in his blond hair. He nipped the peak and her moan filled his ears. He flicked his thumb over the opposite breast, elated when her body trembled in reaction.

Jace's free hand slid down over her stomach, tracing the waistband of her boyshort undies. Clary moaned incoherently, immersed in the taste, smell, and feeling of Jace over her, touching her, bringing her fantasies to life. When Jace's finger parted the folds of flesh between her thighs, she cried out, her back bowing, arching her hips to accommodate his intrusion. His mouth followed the path his hand had taken until he could run his tongue along her slit and suck her clit between his lips. Clary ground against his face and hand, her stomach clenching and burning. With a nip to her nub, he sent her over the edge, reveling in her moaning of his name.

He crawled back up her body and kissed her, making love to her mouth. Ripping his mouth away, he stared down into her bright green eyes, trying to calm his ragged breaths as he searched for her assurance that this was okay. He found his answer when she slid her hands over his abs, scratching lightly, to undo his jeans, his eyes going wide at her confidence and actions. Before he could stop her, Clary slid her hand into his boxers and wrapped her hand around his achingly hard rod. Jace's head immediately fell forward, his eyes and teeth clenched as he fought to keep from cumming as she slowly stroked him.

Using her free hand, Clary shoved Jace's jeans over his hips and down his thighs to tangle around his knees. Stroking him faster, Clary bit her lip at the expression on his face, feeling the wetness between her legs increase. When her unoccupied hand cupped his balls, Jace let out a sound like a man after his first sip of water in months and pulled away from her, pinning her hands above her head with one of his own as he shucked the rest of his clothes.

Completely nude, he helped rid Clary of her panties before fusing their mouths once more, gasping as her slick femininity slid against his swollen dick. Pulling back to bury his face against the curve of her neck, he whispered the words that had been on the tip of his tongue for weeks: "I love you."

Clary gasped in surprise at his confession, but before she could reply, Jace kissed her hotly and thrust into her to the hilt.

Tears of happiness and pain mixed as they fell to Clary's cheeks. Cupping Jace's face, she pulled back, searching his eyes. When she saw the love and despair reflecting back along with her face, she whispered her own confession. "I love you, too."

His eyes widened in response, and then he was moving within her, holding her gaze as he claimed her as his own. The sting of losing her virginity quickly subsided to unimaginable pleasure as it built in the core of her being. Her moans encouraging him, Jace took her faster, harder, groaning when she wrapped her legs around his hips to take him deeper.

Feeling that she was close, Jace leaned down and tongued her nipple, scoring it with his teeth. A few more thrusts and Clary screamed his name in ecstasy, the spasming of her walls catapulting him directly to his own climax.

When they'd drifted down from their blissful heights, Jace rolled off Clary and cuddled her close. Staring into her eyes, he stroked her hair while he tried to come up with a solution to their dilemma. When no answers came, he just kissed her softly and rubbed his nose against hers lovingly before drifting off to sleep with her in his arms.

A few hours later he was awakened by the sound of Clary's moan as she impaled herself on his thick cock once again. Groaning at the visual as well as the sensation of her riding him, Jace promptly forgot about the complications and obstacles that the two of them still faced. His mouth quirked in a more tender version of his arrogant smirk, he asked, "Ready for round two already?"

Clary just grinned wickedly and rode him harder, their sounds of love and pleasure mingling into an erotic symphony.


End file.
